


Elämä

by shakeskp



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, dragons!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu n’es pas obligée de te marier », dit très vite Anna.<br/>Elsa crispa les doigts sur la table. Dehors, le vent se leva.<br/>« Il le faut bien. J'ai besoin d'une héritière. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elämä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kethry_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kethry_raven).



> Écrit dans le cadre de la communauté Obscur Echange sur livejournal.  
> [Prompt et post original](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/172306.html)

On frappa à la porte, mais perdue dans ses pensées, ne souhaitant pas être dérangée, Elsa ne répondit pas. Dans la bibliothèque, seule une bougie sur la table servait de lumière. L’âtre était froid malgré le givre qui ornait les vitres.

La porte s’ouvrit, sortant Elsa de ses réflexions. Elle n’en fut toutefois pas irritée : une seule personne se serait permis d’entrer sans autorisation, la seule dont la présence ne lui serait jamais pénible.

« Votre Majesté, toujours pas couchée ?

— Générale, déjà levée ? » riposta Elsa sans rancœur.

La princesse Anna d’Arendelle, Générale en Chef des armées, conquérante des Iles du Sud et de l’ancien royaume d’Ys, rougit comme une belle tomate bien mûre. Elsa sourit.

« Comment se porte ton vendeur de glace ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

— Très bien, merci », répondit Anna d’un ton très digne avant de s’asseoir près d’elle.

Elle était vêtue de son manteau de fourrure, elle avait donc cherché Elsa. Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils, n’aimant jamais lorsque sa sœur sacrifiait son confort à celui de son aîné.

« Je vais demander à ce qu’on allume la cheminée, dit-elle.

— Non, non, ce n’est pas la peine, je n’ai pas froid, promis.

— Mais…

— Promis. Pourquoi regardes-tu à l’ouest ? On avait dit qu’on ne se frottait pas aux dragons, mais si tu as changé d’avis…

— Non, répondit Elsa, laissant Anna changer le sujet. C’était un peu en désespoir de cause. »

Anna fronça les sourcils, mit les coudes sur la table et manqua renverser la bougie.

« Ça te travaille encore. »

Elsa retint une petite grimace.

« Tu sais… »

Anna hésita, puis sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Arendelle est prospère, déclara-t-elle. Nous avons ouvert la route maritime vers le sud, comme nous le voulions, nous avons annexé Ys, plus personne ne peut nous attaquer par la mer. Jusqu’ici les dragonniers de l’ouest n’ont pas montré d’hostilité envers nous. Nous pourrions, si tu le souhaites, leur proposer une alliance diplomatique.

— Crois-tu qu’ils nous donneraient des œufs de dragon ? demanda Elsa d’un ton songeur. S’ils ont, peut-être, des garçons en âge d’être mariés…

— Tu n’es pas obligée de te marier », dit très vite Anna.

Elsa crispa les doigts sur la table. Dehors, le vent se leva.

« Il le faut bien. J'ai besoin d'une héritière. »

Si seulement Anna avait également hérité des pouvoirs de leur mère. Si seulement Elsa avait pu la nommer son héritière. Mais les dieux n’en avaient pas voulu ainsi, Elsa était seule désignée par la glace. Seule désignée à régner sur Arendelle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle mette au monde celle qui prendrait sa succession.

« Tu vas peut-être l’avoir », lui dit Anna, puis elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux d’émotion.

« Anna… souffla-t-elle.

— Il est encore tôt, je n’ai pas encore averti Kristoff. Si tu as une guerre en vue, j’ai encore le temps d’y mettre fin. »

Elsa secoua la tête, puis prit sa sœur dans les bras, une impulsion rare chez elle. Anna l’étreignit de toutes ses forces. Une idée désagréable traversa l’esprit d’Elsa, alors elle s’écarta, sourcils froncés.

« Tu n’es pas tombée enceinte à cause de moi ?

— Ne sois pas bête, répondit joyeusement Anna. J’en avais envie. J’ai juste cessé de faire attention à mes cycles, me disant que s’il fallait que cela arrive, cela arriverait. Et voilà ! Mais si c’est une fille et qu’elle est choisie par la glace, cela pourrait régler nos soucis. Kristoff restera au palais si je le lui demande. »

Quelque chose de frais comme de l’espoir apaisa le cœur d’Elsa. Anna lui prit la main.

« Allons voir le roi des trolls, ma sœur, il nous dira ce qu’il en est. »

¤

« Ce sera un garçon, leur dit le roi des trolls.

— OooooOooooOh ! » s’exclamèrent ses sujets.

Anna ferma les yeux et pressa la main d’Elsa qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Tant pis, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, anxieuse de rassurer sa sœur. Ce n’est pas grave. Un enfant au palais, ce sera fantastique. Surtout si c’est ton enfant. »

Anna lui rendit son sourire, mais sans entrain. Elsa savait qu’elles aimeraient ce garçon inconditionnellement mais elle savait aussi que malgré ses dénégations, sa sœur aurait souhaité lui offrir l’héritière dont elle avait besoin et qu’il lui faudrait quelque temps pour se remettre de la déception.

« Même une fille n’aurait pu être votre héritière, déclara le roi des trolls avec compassion. La glace ne coule pas dans les veines de la princesse Anna. Ses héritiers ont une autre destinée. »

Anna posa la main sur son ventre, Elsa inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Mais le roi n’avait pas terminé.

« Reine Elsa, la réponse à vos soucis est en vous. La glace ne vous aurait pas choisie si elle devait vous rendre malheureuse. Ce que vous désirez, elle vous le donnera. »

Le roi lui tapota le genou.

« N’oubliez pas que la glace n’est pas stérile. Elle ne fait que cacher la vie. »

¤

« C’était clair, tiens », grommela Anna, toujours déçue.

Elsa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elles arrivaient en vue de la capitale. Elsa s’arrêta et sa sœur la regarda d’un air interrogateur.

« Rentre te mettre au chaud, dit Elsa. J’ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. »

Anna fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas partir trop longtemps, hein ?

— Non, quelques heures tout au plus. C’est une promesse », ajouta-t-elle à l’air soupçonneux d’Anna.

Cette dernière soupira, l’embrassa sur la joue, puis continua son chemin. Elsa regarda sa silhouette s’éloigner, surveilla ses pas sur la neige bien après qu’elle ne soit plus qu’un point au loin. Elle attendit de percevoir les pas des gardes affolés de voir soudain leur princesse et générale seule aux portes de la ville, puis Elsa fit demi-tour et marcha, marcha, marcha. Il se mit à neiger à gros flocons autour d’elle, un réconfort qu’elle ne dédaignait pas, puis lorsqu’elle se considéra suffisamment loin de toute civilisation, elle sculpta distraitement un siège de glace où elle s’installa.

« La glace n’est pas stérile », murmura-t-elle.

Elle le savait. Pour elle, la glace était vie, pure vie, magie et merveille. La réponse à ses soucis était en elle, lui avait le roi des trolls. Elsa ferma les yeux. Que désirait-elle ? Qu’Anna soit heureuse. Protéger Arendelle. Anna avait Kristoff, et bientôt leur enfant. Protéger Arendelle… Ces jours-ci, protéger Arendelle signifiait avoir une héritière. Une héritière. Une enfant, précieuse, aux veines de glace. Jouant dans la neige, avec son cousin, comme Anna et elle lorsqu’elles étaient petites. Oui, songea Elsa, deux enfants aussi proches qu’elle l’était de sa sœur. Seul ni l’un ni l’autre.

Une petite fille aux veines de glace, fragile et forte comme un flocon de neige, qu’elle chérirait et à qui elle apprendrait à aimer Arendelle.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux. Dans la neige face à elle, elle avait façonné le bébé qu’elle souhaitait. Elle étrangla un rire, parce que soudain la réponse était là, toutes ces créatures auxquelles elle avait donné _vie_ , pour jouer et pour la guerre, étaient-elles le prélude à cet instant ? Pouvait-elle créer son héritière ?

Elsa s’agenouilla devant l’enfant façonnée, dessina mieux les petits membres, les joues et les lèvres boudeuses, posa la main sur son cœur et lui dit : « Vis. »


End file.
